


Lapdog

by unfolded73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Reaction ficlet to 6x09.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 13





	Lapdog

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this one on ao3.

As soon as Emma gets her bearings, they check the front of the shop and realize that Gold has already escaped the squid ink. Their plan was a failure, and now Belle may be in even more danger.

“It was my fault,” Emma says as they hurry back to the convent. “If I hadn’t had another of those stupid visions…”

Killian’s hand is a comforting weight on her back. “The squid ink barely held him; I don’t think it would have mattered.”

She leans into him for a moment as they walk. “At least you didn’t rise to his bait. You did your part as the distraction perfectly.”

“What bait?”

“You know, him calling you my lapdog. And the thing about wearing a collar or whatever.”

Killian snorts. “That’s the thing about men like him – they think doing a woman’s bidding is a weakness. As if I would be insulted by such a taunt.” Taking her hand and kissing it briefly, he adds, “Nothing wrong with being a lapdog. Lapdogs are loyal, and in any case, I quite like your…” he glances down, an eyebrow elevated, “lap.”

Emma laughs, feeling a swell of love in her chest for this man who can make her laugh no matter the situation. He could probably make her laugh with a sword buried in her gut. She hopes she doesn’t have to find out.

“Besides, Swan,” and now his raised eyebrow has become a full-on leer, “you want me to wear a collar, you just say the word.”


End file.
